1. Technical Field
This technology pertains generally to endovascular treatment, and more particularly to a stent for endovascular treatment of cerebral aneurysms.
2. Background Discussion
Commercially available intracranial stents have been developed as an adjunctive technique for coil embolization of wide neck aneurysms. These stents are deployed across the neck of a cerebral aneurysm, they contain the coils, which are placed inside the lumen of the aneurysms, and they prevent the protrusion or escape of these coils. Since all these stents are designed with a low strut density to allow placement of coils through them, it is difficult to prevent blood flow from getting into aneurysms by using these stents alone.
Moreover, there is no commercially available stent with the ability to vary the blood flow through its walls for brain aneurysm therapy.
Most patients have distinct vascular configurations with respect to the parent artery to the aneurysm, and of the perforators near the target aneurysm.
Accordingly, an object of the technology described herein is a stent system and methods that allow for specific, tailored treatment of aneurysms according to patient need and anatomy.
Another object is minimally-invasive therapy of aneurysms in the form of blood flow reduction and redirection without the need for conventional filling materials and associated methods. At least some of these objectives will be met in the description provided below.